In the past, various fillers and reinforcing agents have been added to polymers to reduce the costs and perhaps reinforce the polymer matrix. Fillers and/or reinforcing agents that have been added include glass fibers, asbestos, graphitic carbon fibers, amorphous carbon fibers, synthetic polymeric fibers, aluminum fibers, steel fibers, silica, clays, talc, mica, among others, as has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,039. While fillers tend to reduce the overall cost of articles made from polymeric blends, their inclusion usually involves a concomitant reduction in mechanical properties. There is a significant need that exists for polymer compositions that have superior physical properties, yet without high costs. There is also a need for further improvements in new forms of fillers and/or reinforcing agents.